


Direction

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, BDSM, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kink, M/M, Multi, Obedience, Oral Sex, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Oliver services Shado, and Slade gives (rough) direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direction

**Author's Note:**

> For Ash for the prompt: Slade/Shado/Oliver - D/s dynamic

Oliver was kneeling on the floor, naked, hands tied behind his back, and Slade was grabbing him rough by the hair. Slade pushed him down, bending him over, so his lips were next to Shado's breasts, and she looked at him with a smirk and a nod, and Oliver kissed her nipple softly, savored the taste, the bliss. 

Slade yanked him up by the hair then, pulled his hip to move his body back, and bent him over again, this time pressing Oliver's mouth next to Shado's sex, whispering threats in Oliver's ear, the terrible consequences of failure; Oliver smiled, licked his lips, and went to work.


End file.
